Technical Field
The disclosure relates to an organic silicon fluorine-containing polymer coating and paint, and in particular it relates to a baking-type aqueous organic silicon fluorine-containing polymer coating and paint.
Description of the Related Art
Poly(vinylidene difluoride) (PVDF) resin coating has extraordinary climate resistance, anti-fouling properties, chemical resistance, and the like. The baking-type PVDF coating is used widely, and has become a requirement in marketing such products as curtain walls, machines, and architectural materials. The conventional baking-type PVDF paint is usually dispersed in an organic solvent, which violates environmentally friendly manufacturing practices. As such, the solvent-based PVDF paint should be replaced with an aqueous baking-type and high climate-resistant paint to adapt to market requirements.